


Ben and Chris

by CMS521



Series: Water Polo Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, controlling relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMS521/pseuds/CMS521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxwell and Ben have been friends forever, but one night changes that. How will Chris help Ben through all this? Will Ben ever be rid of  Maxwell's overpowering hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of an interconnected series involving a water polo team. I got the idea a few years back, so hopefully it turns out well... Also posted on fictionpress under spg-bleachlover (if you're wondering)

Ben and Maxwell got out of the car and started walking towards Maxwell's house. Ben and Maxwell had been friends for a while. Ben was fairly short for his age, had blonde hair and blue eyes and was also quite tan from playing water polo all the time. Maxwell was much taller than Ben, maybe by a foot, and also had blonde hair and blue eyes. Both of them were quite muscular from playing water polo all the time, but for some reason Maxwell was much tanner than Ben. Maxwell and Ben were having their usual sleep over, but throughout the evening, Maxwell seemed tense. Ben didn't notice, and they both went to Maxwell's room to go to sleep. Or so Ben thought.

As Ben was changing into his pajamas, he caught Maxwell's piercing stare. It wasn't like they'd never changed in front of each other before. Ben shook it off and finished getting ready.

As he was about to get in his sleeping bag on the floor, Maxwell said, "Why don't you sleep in my bed?" His tone was persuasive, inviting and something else Ben couldn't name.

Ben climbed into Maxwell's bed with him. He was just falling asleep when he felt a hand snake under his shirt. The hand ran along his slightly defined muscles, tracing his hip bones, trailing up and down his ribs. Ben began to sit up to ask Maxwell what he was doing, but Maxwell pushed him back down (lightly) onto the bed. Still not quite sure what was going on, Ben lay still on the bed.

The hand soon got adventurous. It would sometimes finger the pajama bottoms or lightly tweak a nipple. Quickly, though, the hand traveled further south. It dipped below Ben's waist-band. Ben stiffened. He tried to push the hand away, but Maxwell's other hand quickly caught his wrists. With one of Maxwell's hands gripping Ben's wrists and the other starting to explore beneath his pants, Ben started getting frightened. He tried to reign in his sounds of fright, but the moment he uttered a sound, Maxwell silenced him with a bruising kiss. After abusing Ben's lips, Maxwell pulled back.

"You're not going to make any sound or tell anyone about tonight, alright?" He asked in a commanding tone. Ben nodded. Maxwell smirked and dove in for more rough kissing. Ben gasped when Maxwell's hand reached its destination. He had been preoccupied with the rough kiss. Now, with Maxwell stroking his length, he really began to panic. He tried to wrestle away from Maxwell, but Maxwell held him down firmly. Giving up hope, Ben stopped and waited for it ti be over, little did he know, Maxwell had other plans.

Maxwell took his hand from Ben's pants, giving Ben a glimmer of hope. Maxwell reached into the nightstand drawer for something. When his fingers wrapped around it, Maxwell brought out a tube of lube. Ben's eyes widened in realization, but he didn't do anything. He already knew Maxwell was bigger than him, so there was no way out. Ben watched in horror as Maxwell lubed himself up. After he was done, he turned Ben onto his stomach, hands still above his head. Squeezing out more lube, Maxwell coated his fingers. Ben felt Maxwell finger his entrance and slowly enter him.

Searing pain coursed through his body as the single finger stretched him. Trying to breath through the burning pain, Ben willed his body to relax. Soon enough, the finger slid in and out comfortably, but soon Maxwell shoved another finger inside him. Pain blinding him, Ben tried to get his body to relax as he was stretched.

When Maxwell through he was ready, he took his fingers out, and without warning, slammed into Ben. He cried out, but tried to muffle it with the pillow in front of his face. Maxwell pounded into Ben only stopping when he emptied himself. Maxwell rolled over on his side and fell asleep arm clutched around Ben so that he wouldn't move. Ben was glad it was over. He turned away fro Maxwell, trying not to wake him and cried silently against the pillow.

The next morning, Ben woke up and dashed into Maxwell's shower. He tried to clean himself, but he kept on seeing filth all over him. At one point, he gave up, changed, and walked back into Maxwell's room. Maxwell was just waking up. When Maxwell saw Ben, his eyes filled with want. He got up and walked over to Ben, pressing himself flush against him. Maxwell hungrily kissed Ben, and Ben could feel him getting hard. Maxwell pulled away, not even noticing that Ben hadn't responded to his kiss.

He smiled and said, "Don't worry, Baby Ben, I'll be back." Ben shuddered at his new nickname, while Maxwell was leaving the room. Ben found himself without anyone to talk to. He would normally confide in Maxwell, but that was out of the question. He sighed, _This is going to be a rough school year._


	2. Chapter 2

Through the rest of the school year, Ben and Maxwell continued to have sleep overs against Ben's wishes. Maxwell never treated him differently except for a few rude jokes. Even though Maxwell had a girlfriend, he couldn't seem to get enough of Ben. Along with that, the new nickname had rubbed off. Everyone on the water polo team called him Baby Ben. He was embarrassed by the nickname, especially when Maxwell used it. Not only that, but his playing wasn't progressing as fast as it could. Everyone kept on saying he could've been team captain this year if he wasn't such good friends with Maxwell.

By the end of the school year, Ben was numb to just about everything, and no one seemed to notice except for one person.

One day after practice, Chris caught up with him. Chris was a year ahead of Ben and Maxwell, and was captain that year. He had longer blonde hair that stuck out in all directions when it was dry. He also had blue eyes and was just as ripped as Maxwell, if not more, but he was one of the nicest guys on their team, even their coach, Larry, thought so. Maxwell had been sick that day, and Ben felt a little freedom for the first time.

"Ben, wait up!" Chris yelled as Ben walked to his car. "I was wondering if you wanted to get some food with us." A small smile crept onto Ben's face. It had been a year since he had gone out with anyone besides Maxwell.

"No thanks, Chris. I'm gonna go home." He started for his car, but Chris grabbed his arm. Ben turned and hit Chris in the face. "I'm so sorry," he said with a look of terror on his face. "I didn't mean . . ."

"It's alright," said Chris testing his jaw. Recently Maxwell had been getting more rough with Ben, wanting more response. Ben was frightened by this, and Chris had triggered memories of the previous night.

"Ben, tell me you love me," Maxwell had stopped his thrusting.

"I love you," he said in monotone.

"Tell me so that I believe you!" Maxwell seethed, slapping him with one hand to punctuate his point while gripping his arm tightly with the other hand.

"I love you," Ben said again. Maxwell continued. When he finished, instead of going to sleep, he kissed Ben roughly.

"Ben, kiss me back!" he ordered. Ben responded, not wanting to trigger another outburst from Maxwell. Soon, Maxwell went to sleep.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, looking worriedly at Ben.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, not meeting Chris' eyes.

"Why don't you come with us before you go home? I'll give you a ride." Chris' smile was kind.

"Alright."

Ben had lots of fun. He could be carefree around his team mates without worrying about Maxwell and his frequent needs. Ben enjoyed the freedom, and Chris didn't even mention their "conversation," although Chris was pleased when he saw Ben laughing with the guys. But Ben didn't notice.

After Ben had picked up his car, he pulled into his driveway. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He hadn't had that much fin in a while. As Ben walked to his room, he noticed something was off. His door was cracked open.

"Mom?" Ben yelled. No response. "In here," called a voice from his room. The voice froze him. He walked to the door ans slowly creaked it open. What he saw confirmed what he already knew. Maxwell lay on his bed, no clothing, stroking himself. He got up and was on top of Ben in a flash, closing the door. "You took longer than usual, Baby Ben." Ben cringed. "What happened? Were you distracted?" Maxwell pressed Ben against the door, both hands next to his head. Maxwell slapped him. Hard. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Ben looked up at him, cheek red. "Who were you with?" Maxwell ripped off Ben's clothes.

"The guys," Ben mumbled quietly looking down again.

"Oh," Maxwell pretended to laugh. He took Ben's jaw firmly in his hand, bruising it. He made Ben look up at him. "Well," he said with a smile that scared Ben, "did you have fun?" Ben nodded, unsure of Maxwell's next move. "Well, I've got something for you." Ben's eyes lit up momentarily in hope that he wouldn't have to deal with Maxwell that night. But that was before Maxwell flipped him over, pushed his body into the door, entered him without warning, and proceeded to thrust Ben into the door. Ben cried out. "I'm glad you had fun," said Maxwell thrusting harder with each word. "But you know there's no escaping me. You can cry all you want, scream all you want. No one will hear you." Maxwell laughed. "No one can help you now. You're mine!" Maxwell thrust up one last time inside Ben, emptying himself. Maxwell picked up the crying Ben and brought him to his bed. Maxwell fell asleep immediately, wile Ben lay awake crying and feeling blood trickle down his leg.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Ben was afraid to talk to anyone, especially the guys. He didn't want another episode like last night. Sadly enough, too, Ben was limping because of the pain he was in. He shrugged off anyone who mentioned it.

After school, right before practice, Chris tried to talk to him. "Hey, Ben, how are you?" he asked.

Ben looked at him, eyes broken. Maxwell was quick to get to Ben's side. "Hey, Chris. How are you?" he asked, wrapping his arm around Ben's shoulder, pinching it a little to give Ben a warning. Chris' eyes narrowed.

"I was talking to Ben," he said, folding his arms in front of his chest. He pointedly looked over at Ben, who was shaking a little and whose eyes were wide with fright.

"I'm doing fine, thanks Chris. I have to go and make sure I have my goggles," he said in a rush, trying to get out of the situation. He limped as fast as he could over to his bag. Maxwell was quick to follow.

"I'll help you," he called. When he had reached Ben's side, he said, "Remember last night." Ben froze for a moment and continued to pretend to look for his goggles. Ben dared not do anything that provoked Maxwell, so he stayed well away from Chris throughout the practice.

When practice was over, Maxwell left quickly to get to a doctor's appointment, but he was going straight to Ben's house after. Chris made a beeline to Ben so that he reached him after Maxwell left, but before Ben got in his car.

"Ben!" Chris called out. Ben jumped and his face paled. He tried to get to his car faster and drive off, but Chris was too quick. He caught his arm as Ben was unlocking his car. "Ben, what's wrong?" Chris asked when he saw the look of sheer terror on Ben's face. Ben tried to free himself of Chris' grip, but it was no use. He went limp and let Chris pull him into a hug. Ben stood there trying to keep control of his emotions, shaking, while Chris hugged him, but soon he was letting his tears spill over. Ben began crying in earnest when Chris tried to comfort him by rubbing his back. Ben clung onto Chris' shirt, hoping to keep a grip on reality.

Soon Ben stopped crying. He pulled away enough to see Chris' face. Chris' concern for Ben had risen from the moment Maxwell had interrupted their conversation 'til now. Chris knew he couldn't leave Ben alone tonight, or worse, with Maxwell.

"Why don't you spend the night at my place?" he asked. It was Friday and there was no sign of school for a while because of their three day weekend. "Ask your parents and you can follow me in your car." Ben seemed to brighten at the idea. His parents had also recently been wanting him to be spending more time with other people.

Ben called his mom. "Oh, I think that's a wonderful idea. You do that. And don't worry about Maxwell. I'll tell him you made plans to visit someone." His mom sounded happy. He hung up the phone and smiled.

"Chris," he called. Chris had been waiting by his car. "My mom said yes."

Chris smiled. "Good. Now just follow me, and we'll get to my house." Chris, Ben found out within the hour, lived in a beautifully large beach house. The only downside was how far away it was from the school. Ben got out of his car and walked around to his trunk to get his stuff out. He was walking back around the car when he bumped unexpectedly into Chris. All the stuff that Ben had been carrying fell out of his hands, and he fell on top of Chris. Ben laid there frozen as horrible memories flooded back to him. He tried to close them out of his mind, but they all came so quickly.

Tears started falling down his cheeks. He hadn't been in a very controlled emotional state as of late, and he began to sob onto Chris' chest. Chris sat up and rubbed his hands lightly on Ben's back, calming him. When Ben's crying continued, Chris decided to lock up Ben's car and take him and his stuff inside. He carefully picked up everything, locked the car, and moved to the garage and swiftly through the house into his room. Chris dumped Ben's things into the corner and moved with the slightly calmer boy to his bed. Chris laid him down on the bed and laid down next to him. Ben's crying had subsided, but his face was still tear stained. Chris hesitantly reached for Ben's face to wipe away his tears. Ben flinched the first time that Chris hands got close, but the second time, he cautiously let Chris wipe away his tears.

Calming down considerably, Ben began to doze off. Chris was content to watch him sleep. Even in sleep, though Ben looked troubled, as though he thought that by being asleep he was still in danger. Chris knew something was going on, and he resolved to find out what.

Ben woke up in an unfamiliar bed with someone laying next to him. He panicked. He thought it was Maxwell next to him and leaped out of the bed. He scooted up against the wall, still waking up, and watching the figure move towards him. A light turned on, and as Ben squinted into the light, he realized it was Chris. Chris sat down on the bed, looking sadly at Ben, as Ben tried to figure out what was going on.

"You took a nap," Chris explained gently. "It's still early in the afternoon. No one else is here but us." Ben looked skeptical. Ben got up slowly, grimacing in pain from the furious meeting with Maxwell yesterday. He lipped over to the bed and sat down uncomfortably next to Chris. "What happened?" he asked. Ben shrugged, but looked away ashamed. "You don't have to tell me," Chris said, pulling Ben in for a hug. Ben had stiffened but relaxed quickly. Ben felt safe when he was with Chris.

They spent the rest of the day on the beach, mostly sitting in the sand. They ate on the beach late that night by a bonfire. Mostly talking about little things, they enjoyed each other's company. Late at night, they both went into Chris' room. Chris went to his closet and threw Ben one of his shirts so that he could sleep comfortably. The only thing was, Ben had been so used to going to sleep naked, that he was a little confused at first why Chris would give him shirt. Chris watched Ben as he tried to figure out what to sleep in.

"You can sleep in whatever you want," Chris said. "Let me get you some comforters and a few pillows." He left the room. Ben decided for Chris' sake, he'd wear the shirt. Pulling it over his head after discarding his own shirt, he also discarded his pants. The shirt looked very big on him; he could've been lost in the shirt. He smiled at the idea. He also noticed that the shirt smelled like Chris, a beachy sunscreen chlorine sort of a smell, and he loved it. Chris came in a few seconds later with a mound of comforters and pillows. He dumped them on the floor by his bed and made a quick makeshift bed for Ben. Ben settled into the bed, very tired, and fell asleep almost immediately. Chris watched him, but soon got ready for bed himself. Turning off the light, he began to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben woke up late at night. He felt a hard floor beneath him. _Why would Max leave me on the floor?_ Then he realized he wasn't even in Max or his house. The previous afternoon came flooding back to him. He was at Chris' and had had a wonderful evening. Another thing he noticed was Max's ferocity the night before was really taking a toll on his body. He remembered that uncharacteristically, Maxwell had handed him an ointment to help him heal. He had said that he didn't want Ben to be out of service. Ben shuddered at the thought. He stood up and walked over to his bag, where he found the ointment. He had tried to be quiet, but somehow Chris woke up. Ben turned around from his bag to find Chris sitting up in bed fairly awake looking curiously at Ben.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked. Ben looked down at the floor, not really wanting to tell Chris what he was doing. That would mean a lot of explaining, and he didn't want that just yet. "Here come on over and sit on the bed with me." Ben obliged, still holding the ointment. Chris slowly reached for the ointment, while looking Ben in the eyes. Ben let Chris take it, and read the label in the dim light. After Chris had finished reading it, he looked over to Ben, who had his head down and was staring at the floor in shame. "Ben?" Chris asked.

"Yeah?" Ben responded hesitantly. He knew what was coming.

"Why don't I help you put this on," he said, having decided to ask personal questions til after he had helped Ben. Ben's eyes grew wide. "Don't worry. I won't do anything to you. Just put the ointment on." Ben relaxed a little. While Chris was reading the instructions, Ben took off his boxers and laid face down on the Bed, still nervous. When Chris had finished, he looked over to where he'd though Ben would be sitting, but instead found a pair of feet. He followed the legs up to a very well muscled ass that was just asking to be bitten. Chris' eyes continued their journey up to Ben's face. He saw the nervousness, and decided that he would focus on helping Ben tonight.

He laid down next to Ben with the ointment in his hands. He grabbed the first round of the goop and move his hand to Ben's abused entrance. Chris could see Ben stiffen in front on him, and Ben closed his eyes. Chris wanted to keep Ben distracted from the memories he guessed would be floating through his head. His hand still applying the ointment, he leaned in to kiss Ben lightly. This must have surprised Ben because he jerked back a little. Chris knew he couldn't be demanding at all. The kiss had to be sweet, but distracting enough for Ben to focus on him. Their lips mingled together. Chris took control, but didn't push Ben into anything. The kiss was kept sweet and light, not demanding. When Chris thought he was finished, he pulled back and looked Ben in the eyes. Ben seemed a little confused. Chris leaned in again to kiss Ben's forehead, and got up to find a towel so he could clean off any of the extra ointment. Ben stayed put, thinking about how different Chris and Maxwell were. Maxwell's kisses were rough and hurt, but Chris kissed him in a way he didn't realize was possible.

Chris came back to find Ben in the same position he had left him. Chris was still a little lightheaded from the kiss, but had to focus his attention on Ben. Chris crawled into bed with Ben, and willed the covers up over the two of them. He laid on his side, and pulled Ben into him so they were spooning. Ben had never felt so comfortable in a bed with someone else before. Chris's embrace was comforting, not constricting.

"Chris," Ben said after a few moments, hoping he wasn't asleep.

"Yes," Chris answered.

"Thank you, I mean you didn't have to . . ." Ben stammered. Chris chuckled.

"I did it because I wanted to, Ben. You deserve to be taken care of, not treated like an object." Ben thought about this. Maxwell never did anything for him. Everything was always Maxwell, Maxwell, Maxwell.

"Thank you," he said again. "Do you want to know what's been happening?" Ben asked before even thinking. Chris stiffened against Ben. Ben knew he had said the wrong thing. "Just forget I said anything."

"Ben," he said, looking over Ben's shoulder, "you tell me whatever you feel comfortable with." Ben released the breath he had been holding. Chris gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"What do you want to know?" Ben asked.

"Well," Chris said, "Who did this to you?" Ben hesitated for a long time before answering.

"Maxwell." Chris stiffened again, but tried to keep his anger in check.

"And how long has this been going on for?" he asked, hoping that is was a fairly short time.

"A little more than a year," Ben answered. He had his eyes closed. He didn't want to see Chris' reaction to what he was finding out. Chris was livid, but he knew that he had to keep calm for Ben's sake.

Deciding that he knew enough, he thought of a way to distract Ben from what he was thinking about. He turned Ben onto his back, and kissed him lightly again. He knew if this was going to work, he would have to do everything at Ben's pace and try to keep the his memories of Maxwell to a minimum. Soon Ben tangled his fingers in Chris's blond hair trying to deepen the kiss. Chris obliged and set out to make Ben feel wanted and loved. He slowly brought his hand to cup Ben's face, stroking it lightly. He began moving from the face and kissed along Ben's jaw down to his neck. He found one place that made Ben squirm, and settled there. He kissed, nipped, and licked the area til Ben was a writhing mess beneath him. 

Chris lifted his head and looked down at Ben, Ben didn't looked scared like he had been worried about. He was blushing furiously, but looked like he had liked it. 

"That's enough for tonight," Chris said laying down next to Ben. Ben looked a little disappointed, but also relieved. Ben settled in Chris' arms, and they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Ben woke up feeling considerably better than the night before. He was still tangled with Chris, but he didn't feel in danger. Then he noticed that he had slept the entire night without his boxers. He blushed, but realized that Chris hadn't taken advantage of him in any way. He smiled. Ben tried to get out of the bed without waking up Chris, but the moment Ben moved, Chris woke up.

"Good morning," he said, smiling sleepily.

"Good morning," Ben smiled back. They stayed like that for quite some time before Ben got up to go into the bathroom. Chris noticed that Ben still wasn't wearing his boxers, but his long shirt covered Ben up entirely.

Chris got up and went to the bathroom down the hall. When Ben got back to the room, he was disappointed Chris wasn't there, but found his clothes and changed into them. Chris was back moments later, and was able to catch a glimpse of Ben changing. His breath caught in his throat, not that he'd never seen Ben not dressed, but somehow in his room, it was different. Chris snuck into the room, and just as Ben finished changing, he surprise hugged him from behind. Ben gave a small yell, and laughed as Chris nuzzled his neck. Chris spun Ben around for a proper hug and was happy that he returned the hug. Chris let go to change.

"So Chris, what are we doing today?" Ben asked while Chris chose something to wear.

"I dunno . . . we can go out and do something if you want." He said choosing a blue shirt and white jeans.

"That would be nice. Maybe we could see a movie," Ben suggested as Chris slipped into his jeans. He walked over to where Chris was standing and placed his hands on his bare shoulders. Chris stopped fiddling with his shirt. He let Ben's hands roam around on his back. He found Ben's hand entwined with his, leading him to the bed. Ben pushed him down onto the bed, face down. He spotted a bottle of lotion on the nightstand closest to them, and began to lather his hands. He was normally very shy about things like this, but he decided he had to repay Chris somehow for last night. Chris lay still, while Ben sat on his toned ass and began massaging the muscled back. It didn't take much of this for Chris to get hard, but he knew he wouldn't do anything about that until Ben was ready, and Ben seemed to be massaging him, so he was content just laying there in his frustration.

Ben thoroughly enjoyed giving Chris the massage. Something about having his hands run along the muscles and kneading them aroused him. He was getting hard, but he didn't feel like he could do anything about it until he had repaid Chris for his kindness the night before. Without warning, Chris moved a little underneath him, brushing his ass against Ben's erection, giving him delicious friction that he was craving. Ben continued to massage Chris, but it was getting harder and harder for him to concentrate. Chris kept on shifting and creating more friction for Ben, who wasn't complaining at all.

A few minutes later, Ben couldn't take it anymore. He stopped massaging Chris and started to slowly grind his ass, doing wonders for Chris as well, who was just a little surprised. Ben, lost in the sensation, didn't notice that Chris had propped himself up on his elbows and was watching the younger grind over his shoulder. Very aroused, Chris sat up more, causing Ben to crash back into reality.

"I'm so sorry, Chris. I don't know what came over–" Chris stopped Ben mid sentence by pulling him in for a kiss, a little more passionate this time. Ben froze momentarily, but soon was kissing back, running his hands through Chris' hair. Chris' hands wandered down Ben's body, feeling every defined muscle possible, though he wanted nothing more than to taste him, Chris settled for slowly unbuttoning Ben's jeans. Ben stiffened again, slightly worried, but excited also.

"Ben," Chris said stopping, "Just let me know if I'm going too fast for you." Ben nodded, reminding himself that his was Chris, not Maxwell. Chris turned Ben around so he was sitting in his lap after he had gotten Ben out of his pants. He took Ben's shirt off as well, and settled him against his chest. One hand reaching for Ben's groin, another going for one of the hardened nubs, Chris attacked Ben's neck with his tongue. Ben threw his head back, groaning in pleasure as Chris tweaked on nipple and sucked on his neck. He was reminded that Chris had another hand when Chris started stroking him lightly.

"Chris," Ben groaned in pleasure as the older blond continued his ministrations. Ben never felt like this with Maxwell ever. His entire body's senses were heightened and all he could feel was pleasure. All too soon Ben could feel his release coming. "Chris . . ah .. . i'm . . cum . .ing." Right before he was about to cum, Chris turned him around, and started sucking him. Ben cummed almost immediately, filling Chris' mouth. He was absolutely wiped out and laid back to begin to fall asleep. Chris smiled at him, licking the cum that had escaped his mouth from his lips. Ben smiled, and Chris leaned down to kiss him softly. Ben could taste himself as he let Chris roam his mouth for the first time, enjoying the taste and sensation. Ben fell asleep quickly, and Chris went into his bathroom to take care of himself and shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben woke up to Chris playing with his hair. He thought over everything that had happened the last few days, and was quite content with the way things were going. One thing that did bother him, though, which he quickly put out of his mind, was that Maxwell would still be waiting for him once he got home. Maxwell was always waiting for him everywhere. This bothered him slightly before Chris mentioned something about seeing the Hobbit, which both of them had been really wanting to see.

They had read the book in middle school, and were excited because they had also heard that the movie was done excellently. They left the house as soon as possible, and thoroughly enjoyed themselves. After they went to go get ice cream at one the the convenient shops by the theater, and headed back to Chris' house.

Ben's mom had texted him on their car ride home, saying something about him coming home later today for some surprise. Ben was upset that he had to leave Chris' company, but was curious about what his mom was talking about. As they got home, Ben told Chris the news.

"I have to go home. My mom wants me back for some surprise," he said excitedly. He didn't notice Chris' skeptical look, he was so excited. When Ben looked up to Chris' face, he smiled.

"Sounds good, let me help you get packed. I'm sorry you have to leave so early," Chris said. He didn't like how this was turning out. He highly doubted that this was the case, and resolved to follow Ben home to make sure nothing bad happened.

As they finished loading Ben's car, Chris told him, "If you need anything, be sure to call me." Ben didn't seem to think it was important, but nodded his head. Quickly, he backed out of the driveway to start his drive home. Chris waited a good ten minutes and took another route from the one he knew Ben would take. He didn't want Ben to think he was following him, or thinking he didn't trust him.

As Ben arrived to his house he dashed into the garage so quickly, he didn't notice the other car parked in front of the house. He dumped out his pockets and ran into the kitchen, where his mom generally was when the kids weren't in the house. He didn't see anyone and thought that he'd look for her around the house. As time passed, he began to think that she wasn't there. In fact he hadn't even seen her car in the garage like it should have been.

The only room he hadn't checked yet was his room. He was beginning to feel anxious about what he was going to find if he actually looked. His curious nature got the best of him, and he decided to go and look into the room in question.

As Ben entered the room, he didn't see anything particularly out of the ordinary. He stepped in a little further, double checking everything in his room, when his door closed behind him. He really wished he had just stayed at Chris' house instead of coming here. He was hit over the head just as he turned to find who had closed the door. He blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

When he came to, he was bound hand and foot spread eagle naked on his bed. He looked over to the center of the room to find Maxwell and someone familiar kissing. Ben couldn't quite place who it was, but he knew the person well. He couldn't figure out why the dark hair, the long torso were so familiar. Maxwell looked over the shoulder of the familiar figure and saw that Ben was awake.

"Sweety," Maxwell said to the unknown person, "I think he's awake. Why don't play a little with him." Maxwell flashed a smile to the person. The person turned to look over at Ben laying on the bed.

"Taylor?!" Ben gasped with disbelief. The dark haired goalie, who was currently clinging to Maxwell with his defined arms, looked Ben over with his cold icy blue eyes. Ben could tell from the look that today was going to be even worse than all the times he had to deal with Maxwell. Taylor looked back over to Maxwell after having finished surveying Ben. Maxwell was still looking Ben over, so Taylor got his attention with a rough kiss.

"Can we get started already?" Taylor asked after having gotten Maxwell's attention again. He sounded bored of the game before they had even started. Maxwell gave a quick nod and kissed Taylor again before leaving him to loosen Ben's hands and feet a little. Taylor began to walk over to the bed again. "Do we want him to watch some before we get started?" Taylor asked as Maxwell made sure the ropes were tied well enough to keep Ben from escaping.

"Yeah, we'll make him watch some before," Maxwell responded before looking over to Ben. "Don't worry, Ben. Your parents and siblings are away with out parents for a weekend long getaway. They might not be back til Wednesday if we're lucky, so you get to spend the whole time with Taylor and I." Maxwell grinned as he saw the look of pure horror appear on Ben's face.

With that Taylor began their torture session with the first bite. His teeth sunk deep into Ben's shoulder causing him to cry out in pain. Blood seeped out of the freshly made bite mark, and Taylor lapped it up with his tongue before any of it got on the sheet.

Before long, Maxwell began to join, too. He wasn't as blunt as Taylor, but his bites hurt much more and were deeper. Maxwell was the vicious one, though Taylor did manage to get more bites in. By the time they started slowing down, Taylor and Maxwell had covered all of Ben's body with bite marks of varying degrees. Taylor and Maxwell both lifted their faces from Ben's body to start a make out session. Ben was still on the bed with each bite throbbing painfully when he moved. He was somewhat relieved that they had stopped, but was also worried about what they would do to him next.

Before Ben could properly realize that Taylor and Maxwell were coming at him again, they had him blindfolded in one of the most painful things he had ever experienced. The blindfold that they had managed to tie around his head without him noticing had glass attached to the side that rubbed against his eyes. He could already feel himself bleeding quite a bit from all around his head, so he hoped he wouldn't have to move it for whatever they had in mind for him.

His wish wasn't granted as he felt his body being lifted and someone crawling underneath him. He was quickly entered without any preparation from below, and he cried out. Maxwell chuckled darkly as he tried to adjust to the length now inside of him.

"Don't worry, Ben, you can be as loud as you would like," Maxwell grinned while watching the bleeding Ben in front of him squirm. "I made sure that all the neighbors were out of town as well, it was a good thing that everyone in your neighborhood likes to vacationing so much. In fact, the more you scream, the more we'll tighten that blindfold around your head. I hope you're good with containing yourself." That was the last thing Ben heard before he felt Maxwell also thrust into him while Taylor was still in him. His scream was ear shattering and only got louder as the blindfold was tightened around his head. Ben couldn't figure out which was more painful, the blindfold or being filled by both Maxwell and Taylor. Before he could decide, he blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris had made sure to follow Ben to his house without his noticing, but Ben really hadn't seemed to notice anything at all as he ran into his house, leaving the garage door open. Chris hoped that the other car in the driveway didn't belong to who he thought it did. He waited for some time before he began to hear shouts. He waited some more, thinking some neighbors would come out to find out what was happening, but the whole neighborhood seemed empty except for Ben's house.

Chris was debating going to get help when he heard an ear-shattering scream. He rushed into the house through the open garage searched the whole house before coming to the end of a long hallway that led to a somewhat open door. He couldn't hear anymore screams, which meant things got better, or a lot worse. He opened the door to Ben tied spread eagle on the bed with Taylor underneath him and Maxwell above him both inside of Ben. In blind range, Chris picked up the closest thing that he could that would do any damage and swung to get Maxwell off of Ben. It worked, and Maxwell lay unconscious at the foot of the bed. The only thing was getting Taylor, who was underneath Ben. Chris saw Taylor tightening something that looked like a blindfold around Ben's head. Chris, not knowing anything, but still blind with rage, dragged Taylor from under Ben, but without effort, and was able to knock him unconscious without much of a struggle.

Now for the hard part, he thought to himself. First he untied Ben's hands and feet, Then he took off the blindfold. As he was doing this, he was beginning to calm down and actually see what had been done to Ben. He knew he couldn't get too upset because Ben couldn't see him like that, but then he saw what the blindfold had done to Ben's head and face. He had to keep himself from beating the crap out of Maxwell and Taylor while they were still unconscious.

By the time Ben was ready to be transported to his car, he started waking up. He began to thrash around. Chris tried to get his attention, trying to make him understand that he was safe.

"Ben, it's Chris," he said in a loud voice so he would hear him. "I'm taking you back to my place." Ben seemed to relax a little at this, but was shaking violently when they got into the car.

Chris got home in record time, and was slightly glad that his dad had taught him more than basic first aid because he was an emergency room specialist.

Chris got Ben all settled up in his room and got the first aid kit from his bathroom. He began bandaging and dealing with the worst of the bites, but couldn't bring himself to deal with the head or other injury he imagined Ben having gotten from having both Maxwell and Taylor inside of him at the same time. While Chris was working up the courage to look at what he knew would be some of the worst injuries, Ben woke up. He became stiff and tried to open his eyes only to find that he couldn't. He couldn't remember much either, aside from all the pain. He did vaguely remember Chris' voice, but he thought that was a dream. He hoped that whatever Taylor and Maxwell were going to do to him would be over and done with quickly and that he would be passed out for the majority of it again. That was before he heard Chris' voice again. It sounded like he was talking to himself because Ben knew Chris wasn't talking to him.

"Chris," Ben tried saying, but it was also painful to talk from all the screaming he had done. He could feel Chris shift on the bed as he looked over to Ben's face to respond.

"Yes, Ben. Is there anything I can get you?" Chris' voice was full of something of a mix of pain and fury. Ben nodded.

"Can I have some water?" He asked shyly, not really wanting to burden Chris more than he already knew he had.

"Of course," Chris said with a little less anger. "I have some pain medication if you want." Ben nodded again. He grabbed the grass with shaky hands only to almost drop it. He sighed. Chris helped him bring the glass to his lips and lift his head to take a drink and to take the pain killers. After Ben had finished taking the pain killers and drinking the rest of the glass of water, Chris started talking again. "So, Ben, I was able to take care of most of the wounds you have, but I haven't dealt with the worst ones." Ben grimaced at the thought of Chris seeing him in the state he was in, but Ben was also glad that Chris seemed to know what he was doing. Ben nodded. "I'm going to start with the other injury before I get to your head." Ben nodded again, although he couldn't quite remember what other major injury he would have besides the head injury.

That was before Chris started moving his legs. Ben began whimpering because of the immense pain that he felt, and he remembered how he got the injury. With the flashbacks of the incident, he began begging for it all to stop. He was surprised when he didn't feel any more pain, and soon he was brought back to Chris' room from his quick flashback. He was a little confused, but he quickly got his barrings. Chris was more than concerned.

"Do you want me to hold off on that?" he asked in a quiet voice so as not to scare Ben. Ben nodded again. Chris shifted to the upper part of the bed so that he would have easier access to Ben's bleeding head. He took out all the glass that he could find, which wasn't much, but it was still there. Then he cleaned the blood that was there with a towel dampened by warm water. The back of Ben's head didn't look like it had received too much damage, which Chris was extremely thankful for. But then Chris began to look at Ben's eyes.

They suffered what looked to be the most damaged. The eyelids took the majority of the hit, but it was apparent that the glass had done damage to Ben's actual eyes as well. Chris couldn't tell if any of the damage was permanent or not, but he did his best cleaning everything up and bandaging it. By the time Chris was done with Ben's head, he had already fallen asleep again.

_Well_ , Chris thought, _I hope dad comes home soon. He should probably get a good look at this._ With that, Chris put everything away, and climbed into the bed next to Ben.


	9. Chapter 9

Ben woke up from a horrible dream of having someone try to eat him alive. He was terrified, and found that he couldn't open his eyes, or that even if he did, it didn't look like they were open because he couldn't see anything. He began thrashing around, waking up the person who was sleeping next to him. Ben soon felt an arm curl around his chest to keep him down, which only panicked him even more.

"Ben," came Chris' soothing voice, whispering in his ear. Ben immediately calmed down and stopped thrashing, though he was still scared. "It's alright. You're at my house, in my bed, with me. I've got you. Nothing is going to come and get you. You're safe. You're safe here with me." Chris kept on repeating things like this until he was able to get Ben to calm down even more. When Ben was calm, Chris turned on the light on his nightstand, not that Ben could tell the difference. "Ben," he started after a few moments of silence, "what happened? Why did you wake up?"

Ben was quiet, but soon responded, "I had a nightmare, and then when I woke up I couldn't see anything." He felt childish for feeling so scared, but he soon found himself being pulled into Chris' lap and being hugged. Soon Chris took his arms from around Ben, but kept his hands on him so that Ben would know what he was doing with them. With his hands touching Ben as they traveled up to the bandages on his head, he began taking them off methodically. There was no real need for them now that the wounds were closing up on their own.

By the time Chris took off the bandages, Ben was beginning to get sleepy again. "Ben," Chris called trying to keep him away, "Can you open your eyes for me?" he asked. Ben did so, but not without a lot of effort. His eyelids were covered in scabs, and it no doubt hurt to move them. But Ben opened his eyes anyway. He gasped slightly. "Ben, what's wrong?" Chris asked, hoping for the best.

"I can't see," said Ben in a really small voice that didn't sound like it belonged in a muscular teenager's body. He repeated himself again with a little more panic in his voice, "I can't see."

"Okay, Ben," Chris began, not really knowing what to do but to calm him down. "I need you to keep calm and close your eyes again." Ben did as he was told. "No listen to my voice, and focus on it." Ben turned his head to pay more attention to Chris. It was then that Chris saw that Ben had started crying. He lifted his hands to wipe the tears off of his cheek. Ben flinched from the initial contact, but remained still as Chris wiped them away, and proceeded to pull Ben into a hug. Ben began to sob into Chris' shoulder. "You're going to be fine, Ben. My dad will be home tomorrow, and we can have him look at you. Would that be alright with you?" Ben nodded. "Would you like to go to the emergency room?" Ben shook his head violently and began crying even harder. "Alright, we'll keep you here. My dad will look at you and you'll be alright." Ben seemed to calm down a little since he knew he wasn't going to the ER. Chris rubbed comforting patterns on Ben's back until he fell asleep again.

Chris carefully adjusted himself so that they were laying down on the bed. Ben looked so vulnerable in this state, and Chris promised himself that he would never let Maxwell touch Ben again.


	10. Chapter 10

Ben didn't do much after having woken the day before, so Chris spent his time in his room doing homework and what not to pass the time until he went to sleep as well, but not before make sure Ben was entirely taken care of.

Chris woke up somewhat early the next morning to find that Ben was still asleep and in the same position that he was in before he went to sleep the night before. Chris knew that his dad wouldn't be home until around lunch, so he got ready for the day. He really hoped no permanent damage had been done to Ben. Loosing his eyesight was something that would change his life forever. Chris tried not to think of all the horrible things that could go wrong with Ben in that condition. He sighed. They also had school the next day. How would Ben's parent's and the school handle the news?

When Chris had finished getting ready, he went to sit next to Ben again. He opened his laptop to make sure none of his teachers had sent any last minute homework when he saw an email from the headmaster. It said that there wasn't going to be any school this week or the following due to some important issues that came up and had to have all personnel off of the campus. Chris was more than happy that Ben wouldn't be missing school, and that he had 2 weeks off.

Before he was too deep into his homework, Ben woke up. He sat up, and tried to open his eyes, but failed. He also reached up with his hands to rub his eyes, but Chris caught his wrists with his hands to keep him from aggravating the delicate skin. Ben was startled by the contact, and went rigid for a moment, thinking that Maxwell was there again, but Ben soon realized the touch was too soft ofr it to belong to Maxwell, so he relaxed.

"Chris?" Ben asked, still not really sure who was with him. He remembered Chris saying something about his father looking him over. He tensed again at the thought. He didn't want some stranger to be asking him personal and intrusive questions that his injuries were sure to bring up.

"Yeah, Ben? Do you need anything?" Chris still held onto Ben's wrists, but had set them in the shorter's lap and had begun tracing all the lines along the palms of Ben's hands. Chris saw Ben visibly relax and was concerned that he was too paranoid. But then he remembered Ben's situation. He would also probably be nervous if he couldn't see and someone grabbed his hands, especially after waking uo on most mornings with someone who inflicted pain for the majority of the time.

Ben seemed lost in his own world. Really, though, he was content that he didn't have anything to be immediately preoccupied about. He felt relaxed with Chris beside him, tracing the patterns on his palms. He soon began to feel on of Chris' hands wander from his palm to his wrist and slowly up his arm, never breaking contact until it finally reached its destination. The hand cupped Ben's cheek, and he leaned into it, only now realizing how grateful he was for Chris not being abrupt with him.

Chris mirrored the small smile that had begun to work its way onto Ben's face. He felt Ben lean into his hand more, seeming to enjoy its touch. Chris realized how much he needed Ben to trust him right now, and he knew Ben did trust him, but without his eyesight, Ben was left very helpless.

Chris slowly leaned in, making sure that Ben felt the bed dip and his body move closer to him. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before sitting back in his chair, also reluctantly taking his hands with him. Ben seemed a little upset at the loss of contact, but didn't vocalize his discontent.

"Ben," Chris said, "Do you need anything?" Ben put on a thoughtful look before saying that he would like to relieve himself. Chris helped Ben get up and walk to the bathroom, since it still hurt for him to move in any way.

By the time Ben was back in bed again, Chris had contemplated getting a late breakfast for them.

"Ben, you need to have breakfast," Chris told Ben after having situated him in his bed again. Ben turned his face in the direction Chris' voice had come from.

"That would be nice," he started, "but I really don't think I can eat anything right now." His head dropped and hung dejectedly. He still seemed to be reliving his experiences from before.

"Well, you can try, and if it's too much, you don't have to finish anything you can't," Chris' tone had finality, but it was gentle and coaxed Ben into agreement. This time, however, instead of having Ben walk, Chris put his arm under his knees and the other one around his back to carry him bridal style into the kitchen area. Ben yelped at the sudden change from being on the sturdy bed to now only be supported by Chris' two arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around Chris' neck in an effort to keep from falling.

The trip to the kitchen was short, and Chris put Ben on one of the counters to that while he worked Ben would know where he was.

"What do you want to eat?" Chris asked after going to fetch a blanket after seeing Ben begin to shiver.

"Would," he began, "would it be too much trouble for French Toast?" he asked already thinking his idea would be shot down. He was surprised when he heard an energetic "yes" from Chris. He began smiling at the prospect of his soon to be made breakfast. He hadn't had it since he was younger. When he would go to sleep over at Maxwell's, his mom used to make it for them every morning. That was before Maxwell stated their "relationship." After that, he hardly ever saw Maxwell's mom, or any of Maxwell's family. Ben sighed deeply.

Chris looked over at Ben when he heard an unusually loud sigh. He wondered what Ben could be thinking about, but instead of asking, he continued his wok on the French Toast, which was almost done. He had made 4 slices, so that they could each have 2 pieces.

Chis was done with their breakfast in a few minutes and poured some syrup onto each of their plates. He set the plates aside, and watched Ben for a moment, who seemed lost in thought. He chuckled a little to himself and got a fork and knife out to cut Ben's French Toast into small bite sized pieces. He was done quickly, and he picked up one of the pieces, dipped it in syrup, and brought it slowly to Ben's face. He first mad sure Ben knew he was there with a gentle pat on the knee, then he let his hand travel up to Ben's face.

Ben seemed quite content with the attention, and was only a little startled when he felt the French Toast press against his closed lips. Experimentally, he opened his lips and let the food into his mouth. He let it sit there for a few moments before eating it. He then realized that Chris had just fed him. He blushed a little as he felt the other hand still resting on his cheek. Another small piece of French Toast touched his lips. This time, he was aware of the light syrup coating it had as he let the piece into his mouth. This time he moaned loudly to show his appreciation of the taste.

Chris smirked, knowing Ben couldn't see him. He continued to feed Ben like this until all that was left on his plate was a little bit of syrup. That's when a new thought occurred to him. He looked over at Ben who was patiently waiting for the next piece, no knowing that he had just eaten the last. Chris coated his fingers in the syrup and touched them to Ben's lips.

Ben hesitated when he felt something other than another piece of French Toast touch his lips, but he was curious, so he stuck his tongue out experimentally. What he found surprised him a little, but also make him smirk. He found Chris' fingers covered in syrup. He grabbed the coated hand with both of his, in case it retreated, and began to slowly lick up and down Chris' index finger to get off the syrup.

Chris suppressed a moan as he watched Ben's tongue lick along his finger. Before long, the index finger was entirely cleaned off, so Ben moved to the middle finger. Halfway through finishing cleaning it off with his tongue, Ben started sucking on it. Chris let himself let out a small moan as he felt Ben's mouth around his fingers.

Before long, and much too soon for Chris' linking, Ben finished cleaning his fingers. And none too soon, because just as Ben finished he heard his garage door open and a car roll in. Chris stiffened. His dad was home.

As quickly as he could, he cleaned the kitchen, save his untouched and cold breakfast. Ben heard Chris' frantic movements, but was not offered any explanation until everything in the kitchen was done.

"Ben," Chris said a little out of breath, "my dad is here now. I'm going to talk to him and he's going to check you out alright?" Chris tried to keep his voice as calm as possible. Chris' dad was beyond the nicest person in the area, but when the kitchen was dirty he wouldn't do a thing until it was clean.

Ben seemed a little apprehensive about meeting Chris' dad, especially considering he couldn't see the man. Chris saw Ben begin to fidget with his blanket and walked over to him to wrap his arms around him slowly and plant a kiss in his very blond hair. Chris let go too soon for both of their liking, but they were both very aware of Chris' dad who was about to come into the house. They both waited in anticipation.


	11. Chapter 11

Chris' dad walked in through the door connecting the kitchen to the garage. He was also blond like Chris, and a little taller as well but was beginning to look like an older man. He smiled when he saw Chris in the kitchen eating his French Toast, but soon his eyes wandered to the smaller form that sat on his kitchen counter, looking nervous.

"Chris," Chris' dad greeted. "How are you today?" Chris nodded because his mouth was full. Chris' dad looked over to Ben again, and wondered why he hadn't said anything. He came closer to the two of them and stuck out his hand to shake Ben's. "Hello, I'm Bruce, Chris' dad." He was a little surprised when Ben didn't reach out to shake his hand, but Chris had just finished chewing and helped Ben respond. He took Ben's hand and brought it over to shake his dad's.

Ben gave a firm shake and said, "Nice to meet you Bruce. I'm Ben." Ben put his hand back in his lap. Bruce gave Chris a look that said 'what is wrong with this kid,' and Chris pointed to Ben's face. Bruce looked up at Ben's face and was astonished to find the eyes and all scabbed up. He immediately went into Emergency Room mode.

"Ben," Bruce began, "I'm going to take a look at your eyes, alright, just to make sure nothing happened to them." Ben nodded. Bruce walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a first aid kit that he always had ready in case of an accident. He set it down on the side of Ben that Chris wasn't on. He began to inspect Ben's eyes, but not before warning Ben that he was touching them.

Being experienced in unusual situations, Bruce didn't ask what had happened, but did his best to make sure that Ben didn't permanently lose his eyesight. He opened the lids as carefully as he could so that he could inspect the damage to the actual eyes. He didn't see too much damage, and as far as he could tell, there wasn't going to be any permanent damage. Ben probably only lost his vision temporarily, and was going to be fine. He needed rest and recuperation. Bruce sighed, having finished inspecting the work that Chris had already done to try and help heal the wound.

"Well," Bruce began, "it doesn't look that bad. You might have to wait a few days before your eyes can actually see again, Ben, but I believe nothing permanent was done to hinder your vision." Chris smiled when he heard the news, and when he turned to look at Ben, he caught him grinning from ear to ear. It might take some time, but Chris was happy that Ben would be able to see again. "Is that all that was injured?" Bruce asked. He had seen a few nasty looking scabs on Ben's neck, but hadn't wanted to say anything in case it startled either of the boys in front of him.

Ben turned in on himself and began hiding in the blanket that Chris had brought for him earlier. Chris nodded, when his dad looked over to him for an answer to his question. Chris dragged his dad a little ways away from Ben so he could explain the situation.

Bruce nodded the entire time, and didn't jump to conclusions, or interrupt his son as he explained what had happened. He knew his dad needed to know everything because without some information, Bruce might make the wrong decision on how to take care of Ben. Bruce, sadly, knew exactly what to do when he had finished hearing Chris tell Ben's story. Bruce had seen too many cases of the same thing happen. He only hoped that he could make sure Ben was more than comfortable. Chris also mentioned that Ben didn't want to go to the hospital or anything.

Bruce sighed as the two of them drew closer to Ben. He was still hiding in his nest in his blanket. Chris gently put a hand on his knee to let him know that his dad and he were nearby again.

"Ben," Bruce said. "I'm going to need you on your stomach for this. I'll try to make it as painless as possibly, but you're going to need to stay calm and do your best from getting too scared. Chris, will you try to keep him as calm as possible." Chris nodded as Ben situated himself in the position Bruce wanted him.

Bruce did his check as quickly and painlessly as possible. He was actually quite surprised that there hadn't been too much damage considering what Chris had told him had happened. Bruce made sure there wasn't any internal bleeding or anything that would be dangerous to Ben.

During the entire time that Bruce was checking on Ben, Chris had sat up on the counter so that Ben could use him as a pillow. He held Ben's hand and stroked his hair. He would occasionally lean down and whisper encouraging words into Ben's ear when he began to get frightened.

Bruce was done far before anyone had thought, and gave Chris the okay to get Ben back to bed so that he could continue to rest. Ben began falling asleep on the way to his bed, and was out the minute his head hit the pillows. Chris smiled fondly as he situated Ben, and sat down on the floor to continue to do homework.


	12. Chapter 12

Ben enjoyed the time he had at Chris' house. There was not a lot they could do with their two weeks off, but they were able to enjoy it. Bruce stayed home as much as he could, wanting to make sure Ben's progress continued to be positive.

The first few days were the most difficult considering Ben couldn't see anything. He and Chris settled for watching (or in Ben's case, listening) to movies. They spent a lot of time indoors, but enjoyed themselves.

The Wednesday of their first week of spontaneous vacation was the first day Ben could see.

That morning, he had woken up, but cuddled closer to Chris' side, which was warmer than the air outside of the warm fortress of sleep. Ben blinked his yes, which were becoming increasingly less scabbed, although he had yet to see anything up to this point. Ben nuzzled into Chris' back when he felt something touch his face. He opened his eyes slightly to find something very blond rubbing up against his face.

It took a moment for Ben to realize that he could see again, but when he did, he violently shook Chris awake. Chris woke up, still half asleep to find Ben staring at his face intently. He gave a small smile he was almost positive wouldn't be returned, but was surprised when Ben smiled back. Chris looked a little shocked, but when he finally realized that Ben wasn't just smiling, but was mimicking his own facial expressions, he bolted up, barely missing Ben's head, and started kissing Ben's entire face. Ben let a burst of content giggles spill from his mouth as Chris practically worshiped his face. Chris finally stopped his frantic displays of affection and pulled back. Ben smiled again, but this time, Ben initiated a very long and passionate kiss.

By the time Chris and Ben needed to surface for air, Chris dad, Bruce, had knocked on the door. He announced that breakfast was ready and that if both of them didn't get downstairs soon their food was going to get cold or eaten. Ben and Chris shared a light kiss once more before traveling downstairs. Ben was still in pain when he walked, so Chris carried him to the table, where Bruce realized upon their entry that Ben could see again.

"Good, Ben, you progress is right on track," he said as they all sat at the table with a large amount of food waiting for them to devour. "Try not to strain your eyes too much until about a week from now." Bruce was already done with his food by the time the boys had even filled their plates. Today Bruce had to go into work, so they had the house to themselves.

Chris and Ben enjoyed the rest of the day, hanging out in the jacuzzi and what not. They already knew that they did not have practice both weeks they had off because of what was happening on campus, but that didn't bother them too much because going to practice would mean seeing Maxwell and Taylor.

Ben and Chris relaxed the rest of the week, doing homework that teachers had sent, enjoying each other's company. They, however, did not ever do anything Ben was uncomfortable with. Chris always kept in mind that Ben had years of traumatizing experiences, and that he didn't want to add another to the list.

By the end of the two weeks, Ben was mostly healed and was ready to get back in the water. Chris, however, was beyond exasperated with the lack of physical contact they were having, but wouldn't ever push Ben past what he wanted, which for the moment only consisted of kissing.

The night before their first day back at school from their two week break found them doing last minute homework in Chris' room. Ben's parents had come back earlier in the week, but had just gone on another vacation after finding out that Ben wanted to spend most of his time at Chris' (of course this whole conversation happened over the phone, and his parents did not even mention the state of his room or anything). So that night, Ben and Chris, doing their homework, though of how ting would end up with practice and school with Maxwell and Taylor.

Ben opted for finishing his homework later because he didn't have that particular class the next day. He set his things aside, and admired Chris who was laying in front of him, still thinking quite diligently about his math homework. Ben smirked as he thought of a devilish thing to distract Chris form his homework. He slowly got up from his spot and crawled over to where Chris was still laying. Chris never noticed anything different, even when Ben sat down next to him. Chris, perfectly enough, had his shirt off. He was in the prime position for what Ben had planned.

Ben started with small things, seeing how much would it take until Chris noticed him. Ben began with small and light kisses that ghosted over Chris exposed back. Not having bothered Chris in the slightest, Ben became more bold and he began giving his affection in earnest. His shy small kisses became bold and open mouthed. Still, it did nothing to draw Chris' attention from his work. Ben, beginning to enjoy himself, kept tasting the beautiful body in front of him. He licked each crevice created by the tightened muscles of his back. When Ben found a place around the juncture between Chris' shoulder and neck that created an involuntary hitch in Chris' breath, Ben latched on and began to suck and bite the spot.

Chris had just realized when he found himself feeling so turned on, that Ben had been thoroughly exploring his back for some time. Chris' breath hitched again when he felt a particularly sharp bite in a sensitive spot that was around the back of his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to find Ben, lips swollen looking up at him, still hovering and breathing over the spot he was just worshiping with his mouth.

Chris pushed his homework away and sat up. When he was comfortably situated, he pulled Ben onto his lap and kissed him thoroughly. Ben, who was thrilled that Chris was finally paying attention to him, contentedly sat, wrapping his arms around Chris' neck and his legs around Chris' hips. The unexpected friction this created caused both Ben and Chris to gasp, and they soon continued kissing, while moving their hips together to get the friction they both wanted. They were both panting with need as their kisses became more passionate. Chris had gotten permission from Ben to explore his mouth, and Ben was rolling his hips to create more delicious friction. One of Chris' hands, which had been wrapped around Ben's waist, moved to where their erections were trapped between their bodies. Slowly, he palmed Ben through the fabric of his shorts while still kissing sensible thought out of his mind.

Ben soon realized that he was only one getting any attention, so he also brought one of his hands from around Chris' neck to palm Chris though his sweats. Chris was still being, or trying, to be careful with Ben, but once Ben started palming him, he slowly slid Ben's shorts and boxers down only to grab his cock and begin to stroke it lightly. Ben, distracted at both ends, could hardly remember who he was as Chris' strokes increased in speed and pressure. Ben moaned as Chris suddenly brought his thumb to rub over the head and dip slightly into the slit. Chris swallowed his moan and continued to stroke him, seeing that Ben was getting close. Ben had completely forgotten about Chris by now, but Chris didn't mind. A few strokes later, Ben tensed and came all over Chris' hand. Chris stoked him though it, and, when Ben was done, he quickly grabbed a tissue to clean his hand off. Ben looked a little worn out when he finally opened his eyes. Chris smiled at him and picked him up to move him to the bed to let him fall asleep.

Ben was asleep within seconds, and Chris stroked himself to completion, cumming as he moaned Ben's name. He quickly cleaned himself up and hopped into bed with Ben to go to sleep. Chris really hoped he hadn't just messed everything up right then, but soon fell asleep with Ben in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Ben was a nervous wreck the morning of their first day back. He hadn't wanted to say anything to Chris and Bruce, but he was still really scared of the power Maxwell had over him. Ben smiled for Chris anytime Chris would glance over in his direction. Ben hoped he was putting on a good enough show that Chris would be convinced that he was fine.

Too soon for for Ben, he was at the school. From having spent the break with only Chris and Bruce, Ben was a little overwhelmed by the amount of people that were on campus. It hit Ben quite suddenly the grade difference between him and Chris. Ben hardly saw Chris during the day, but since Taylor and Maxwell were in the same grade as him there was no avoiding the classes they shared.

The day went by uneventfully, mostly because Ben was doing his best to avoid Maxwell and Taylor and was also trying to concentrate on his classes. The end of the day was busier than normal, but Ben made his way down to the pool deck. Their coach, Larry, was there with his son, Kai, that day. This was always one of the highlights of Ben's days because Kai was such a change of pace from everything he was used to for the past few years. Everyone, really, enjoyed playing with Kai, mostly adoring his cuteness on the deck while everyone was practicing.

Ben thought his day couldn't get better, and he was soon proven correct. Maxwell came strutting in, minutes before practice started. He didn't even look in Ben's direction, but Ben could tell from Maxwell's expression that he was very mad and that Ben should stay well away from Maxwell during practice.

As luck would have it, Larry was having them scrimmage today, and Ben and Maxwell were put on opposite teams. This meant they would probably have to guard each other during the scrimmage.

Chris was beyond frustrated at their coach for doing that to Ben; he thought their coach would have cared enough to notice what was happening all these years, but the scrimmage today proved that Larry didn't care about his players, at least in Chris' mind.

Maxwell was exceptionally rough today. He got kicked out multiple timed for offensives and being too rough on defense. Even Larry was surprised by the carelessness displayed by Maxwell, and soon he was almost in tears. Luckily, Larry decided to end practice at that time. Ben sent a quick text to his parents, telling them that he would be staying at Chris' house for the night.

By the time Chris got home, Ben was already upstairs in his room. Bruce came out to meet Chris and told him about how upset Ben had looked for the few moments he had seen him. Chris hurried up to his room to find Ben in the farthest corner of his room. He slowly approached Ben, trying to keep from startling him even more.

Ben didn't even realize that Chris had entered the room until Chris sat down next to him and started to pull Ben into his lap. Ben struggled a little at first, but stopped when he realized it was just Chris. Ben, still frightened out of his mind, let his breathing sync with Chris' and let Chris hold him without fussing. Chris continued to rub Ben's back and comfort him as much as possible

After a few minutes the door opened, and Bruce slowly walked in with some food. Ben tense up a little at Bruce proximity, but relaxed the minute he walked out.

Chris was able to coax Ben into eating a little and doing some homework, but before long Ben started to fall asleep. Chris made sure that Ben was comfortable before he decided they both needed to get some sleep. Ben was a little more clingy that night before falling asleep, but Chris didn't mind and he also know why Ben needed this.

It took a few days before Ben felt comfortable at school again. Maxwell didn't seem to even notice Ben throughout the last few days, and Ben finally settled into a nice rhythm, even going home instead of going to Chris' house. Ben, however, became so consumed with his homework and school life, he didn't notice Chris' two day absence. He only realized it too late.

Ben finally realized Chris was gone when Maxwell approached him at the end of practice the second day. As Maxwell approached, Ben looked around for Chris, who he was sure would protect him, except he didn't see him; in fact Ben almost couldn't remember the last time he saw Chris. Maxwell pretended like nothing had happened between them and joked around with him until Ben began to forget why he had been so scared of Maxwell. That was before Maxwell started mentioning Chris.

"Chris hasn't been at school in a while," Maxwell said casually when almost everyone had left. "It would be a shame if something had happened to him," he remarked offhandedly. Ben began worrying.

Speaking up for the first time, he asked, "Did you do anything?" Maxwell asked him to repeat himself, not having heard. "I said, 'Did you do anything to him?' " Maxwell smiled.

"Well, if I tell you, you'll get upset, so let's do this: if you come with me, I'll make sure nothing else happens to Chris." Maxwell saw the look of defeat in Ben's eyes before he voiced anything: they had widened a little, then got a determined resolution in them.

"Okay," he agreed, "as long as you keep your promise." Ben texted his parents saying he wouldn't be home for the weekend and followed Maxwell's car to his house. Ben had been in Maxwell's house more times than he was comfortable with. He thought about how Maxwell's room was extremely far away from everything else in the house. That was the reason no one ever caught Maxwell.

Ben walked the familiar path to Maxwell's room. He sat himself on his usual spot on the bed, only to have Maxwell pull him into his walking closet that had a lonely chair with ropes next to it waiting for him. Ben sat still while Maxwell tied him to the chair, knowing if he moved, Maxwell would have a good reason to break his promise and hurt Chris.

After having secured him, Maxwell left, closing the door behind him, leaving Ben in the dark.


	14. Chapter 14

Ben was locked in the room for a few hours in the dark before Maxwell came back. He opened the door, and Ben's eyes widened when he saw Maxwell carry in various shapes of knives, and other tools. Ben only hoped everything thing would be over quickly and that the same thing hadn't happened to Chris.

Maxwell laid all the tools on another chair that sat somewhat close to Ben. He was smiling frighteningly the whole time. Ben hoped it wouldn't hurt as much as it looked like it would.

Maxwell, meanwhile, was standing over the chair with the tools. He was lost in though, contemplating what to do first, thinking about how much time he had. He decided to get one of the duller blades, since it would hurt more, and begin carving out words he had chosen beforehand, so that even if Ben got taken away tomorrow, he would always have a permanent reminder of what he was.

Ben could see that something bad was going to happen when Maxwell turned towards him, knife in hand. It was held lightly, and Ben could only hope that Maxwell would have somehow forgotten something in the other room, stopping what he knew was about to happen.

Maxwell came closer with the knife, still contemplating where exactly to start. He finally chose Ben's left arm. He would have to be careful not to cut too deep, causing permanent damage, because he might never hear the end of it. So Maxwell moved the knife to Ben's strapped down arm.

The first sensation Ben felt was a light sting as he watch the blade rip through the thin skin of the inside of his left fore-arm. Several more cuts were made before he felt his blood dripping down his arm. His skin sometimes snagged on the blade, causing the knife to pull at his other open cuts.

Before long, Ben was almost covered entirely with his own blood. Maxwell had stopped for a moment to step back and admire his work. Ben saw him smirk, put the knife down, clean off his hands and slowly saunter out of the room. The door closed behind Maxwell, leaving Ben in the dark alone with his thoughts and bleeding.

Ben's first thought was of Chris. He hoped that Maxwell would stop whatever he was doing to Chris because he now had Ben. But somehow, Ben was not too reassured of it. Ben let his eyes slide closed, letting himself fall asleep, not knowing if he would enjoy what he woke up to when he did.

Chris knew something was wrong the minute he got home. Ben hadn't texted, called, or tried to contact him or his family in any way. The only thing Chris could even concentrate on was trying to come up with excuses for why Ben had been so silent for the last few days.

Maxwell. Once Chris' mind latched onto that name, there was no getting it out of his mind. Chris had thought Ben would be safe while he had been gone, but now he wasn't so sure. Chris finally convinced himself to go visit Maxwell's house to see if anything was wrong. If nothing had happened or gave any sign of Ben's presence, then he would just have to assume that he had wrongfully accused Maxwell. It was better, he thought, to check and be wrong, than to be right and not check at all.

Chris hopped in his car and drove to Maxwell's house. He rang the doorbell and was admitted by Maxwell's mom, who told him that Maxwell was out with some friends but would be home shortly and that he could wait for Maxwell if he liked.

Chris was left alone and began exploring Maxwell's room first. He felt that if anything was going on, it would be happening in there.

Chris didn't find anything immediately convicting upon entering the room, but that didn't mean anything yet. Chris searched Maxwell's room thoroughly, only finding what one would likely find in a teenage boy's room. His next focus point was the closet. When he tried the handle, it was locked. He found that odd, so Chris went searching for something he could pick the lock with. The lock, being very simple and much like the lock to his own room, which he had accidentally locked himself out of multiple times, was easy to open.

Chris' eyes widened as light streamed into the closet to reveal Ben tied to a chair, eyes closed, covered in dried blood. Chris dashed into the room, starting to find the ropes to untie them. Chris heard Ben groan.

"Ben," Chris said softly, "it's me, Chris." Ben lifted his head a little, eyes falling on Chris, who was on his knees in front of Ben's chair untying the ropes around Ben's legs. Ben didn't respond, only blinking his eyes. Chris sighed heavily. He continued his work, looking up to check on Ben every few minutes.

Within half-an-hour, Ben was free and Chris was moving him into the passenger seat of his car. Chris had been lucky that Maxwell's mom had left and that Maxwell hadn't returned yet.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Chris asked, hoping to get a response out of Ben. Ben's head shot up, eyes widening in hear. He shook his head once and watched Chris as he got in the car and began driving. Ben was tense for most of the car ride, only relaxing minutely when they got into Chris' drive way.

Chris helped Ben up to his room, laid him on his bed, got him some water, positive that he was dehydrated, having lost a lot of fluids.

Once Ben was settled, Chris called his dad. Ben seemed traumatized by having unfamiliar people around him, so he figured that since Ben knew his dad, he would be more comfortable with him.

Chris didn't let himself look at the damage of Ben's body until his dad came in the room with a large medical kit. He stayed on had as Bruce did all he could, stitching the cuts together after disinfecting them. Chris only now really seeing the extent of the damage done to Ben began getting nauseous. He was glad that he hadn't decided to go into medicine.

After Bruce was done, he left with strict orders to Chris to give Ben as much water as he would take. Bruce went down stairs to make dinner, wondering what horrible person could have done that to his son's friend.

"Ben," Chris whispered softly after his father had left. Ben lifted his head, eyes unseeing. Chris knew there wasn't much he could do at the moment, so he kept Ben hydrated and ate when his dad brought up food.

Soon it was late, so Chris made himself a makeshift bed on the floor, hoping to talk to his dad more the next morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Luckily Chris woke up well before Ben did. He got up groggily, rubbing his eyes, walking to his kitchen to get more water for Ben and some breakfast for himself. Bruce was sitting at the table, head hung over a soggy bowl of cereal. Chris sat down with his dad at the table after having fixed his own breakfast. Bruce looked up from his cereal to look tiredly at his son. Chris could made out an almost concealed sadness in his dad's eyes. Chris sighed.

"I don't know what we're going to do with Ben," said Bruce after a few minutes of silence. "I understand his fear, and I can treat him here at home. . . But I'm worried about what's left of his mind. If you want to keep him from seeing a professional, which is what would be the best for him, you'll have a lot of work ahead of you. I'm also worried about sending him back to school where the guy who did this is still going to be there." Chris was glad that his dad cared about Ben, and took what he said to heart. He knew it wouldn't be the best situation for Ben to stay that their house and recover, but if Ben didn't want to go to the hospital then Chris wasn't going to force him to go.

After finishing his breakfast, Chris made something light to take up to Ben. Ben was just opening his eyes when Chris walked in. Chris smiled at Ben when his eyes wandered over to Chris. Ben seemed aware that he was in no immediate danger, but he made no move to acknowledge Chris.

"How are you doing?" asked Chris, setting the tray of food and water on the nightstand and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ben focused his eyes on Chris again, looking him over. "Maxwell said that he had taken you," Ben responded just loud enough from Chris to hear. "He said that if I came with him he would let you go." Ben took a deep breath. "He lied. He never had you, did he?" Chris shook his head. "I'm so stupid for listening to him. He's never been honest with me. Why did I believe him that time?"

Chris took Ben's hand, which had been lying beside him. Ben quieted as Chris held his hand, rubbing soothing circles with the pad of his thumb on the back of his hand. Slowly, Chris leaned towards Ben, giving Ben time to escape should he feel the need. Chris pressed his lips to Ben's forehead. Beneath him Ben began to silently cry. Chris moved closer, pulling Ben into a hug, hoping it was making him feel safer rather than more constricted.

* * *

After several months of Chris' most loving care, Ben was able to go back to school, practice with his team and enjoy a better life than he had had before.

Maxwell was still at the school, but didn't talk to Ben unless he had to.

Chris and Ben spent a lot more time together.

In the background, their coach smirked, knowing that it had all worked out and his players were better for it all.


End file.
